


Morning Coffee

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami learns that she is not the only one who wakes up early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

The scent of freshly brewed coffee pulled Asami from her slumber. The pink glow of dawn greeted her as she opened her eyes. Korra snored lightly beside her. Asami rolled over to see Korra sleeping on her stomach, the blankets and sheet only covering her from the waist down, her short dark brown hair spiky from sleep, and her head partially covered by pillows fighting the rising sun. Raava sensed Asami and pulsed lightly along Korra’s back. Asami smiled as she lightly traced the marking, Korra sighed at Asami’s touch and burrowed her head deeper under the pillows.

Asami slid out of bed, so she wouldn’t awaken Korra, otherwise she would have to deal with a “Grumpy Avatar” as Korra would say, slipping into the heavy fur robe that Senna had made for her. The warmth and love that surrounded the robe brought a wistful smile to Asami’s lips – she had a family again. She padded out of the room, leaving the Avatar, her Korra to sleep.

Southern Water Tribe mornings were different from Republic City – there was no hustle of people or the road of engines filling the morning sky. While there were people up, they moved quietly and with purpose to start their day as to not disturb the white nature surrounding them.

“It is good to see another early riser.” A deep voice greeted Asami.

She had found her way to the kitchen by the scent of coffee alone. “Good morning, Councilman.” Asami bowed to show her respect.

The man laughed. “To you, I’m just Tonraq.” He pulled another mug from the cupboard. “Coffee?”

Asami ducked her head to hide her embarrassment as Tonraq poured coffee into the dark blue mug. “Thank you.” She replied as she pulled the coffee closer to her. The rich scent of the brown-black liquid awakened her senses. She placed her hands around the mug, looking up at Tonraq. “Sorry, but old habits die hard.” She smiled.

“I know the feeling well, Ms. Sato,” Tonraq’s smile grew wider. He held the same easy going half smile that Korra did. “But seriously Asami, you are family never forget that.” His eyes soften.

Asami took a sip of coffee, smiling as the warmth flowed down her throat. “I won’t.”

“I’m glad you like coffee. Senna and Korra are always trying to get me to drink tea.”

“Tea doesn’t have that much of a kick to keep us going. Korra is trying to switch me as well.”

Tonraq held up his own mug. “To coffee.”

“To coffee.” Asami agreed as she touched her mug to Tonraq’s mug. They smiled and fell into an easy early morning silence as they let the wonders of coffee awaken them.

“So are you hungry?” Tonraq asked.

“I usually don’t eat in the morning.” Asami began.

“But Korra makes you eat, doesn’t she?”

“You have no idea.” Asami smiled remembering all the times Korra showed up at her office or workshop with noodles and dumplings only to find Asami under some sort of heavy equipment tinkering away. Korra was the only allowed to drag her out when she was on the rolling backboard.

“Well then, lets not upset our better halves.” Tonraq grinned again. “I can heat up some congee. That should satisfy them both.” He began to rummage through the ice box, pulling out a small earthenware pot and placing it up on the stove. “I sometimes miss cooking over an open flame.” He commented as he set the flame to low.

“You don’t have to go through all the trouble.”

“Nonsense.”

“Then at least let me help.”

Tonraq turned towards Asami. “There are some stewed sea prunes we can heat up.” Asami shuttered at the thought of eating them. She had tried them for Korra’s sake, but could not force them down. Tonraq only laughed. “I don’t like them either. Milk and sugar are the best.”

“With that, I’ll agree.” Asami laughed as she pulled the items out and sat them on the counter as well as two bowls and spoons.

Tonraq ladled two bowls out and set the pot aside to cool. “The best thing about this is that it gets better the longer it sits.” He helped himself to the milk while Asami used the sugar only to switch with her. “Let’s take our meal out onto the terrace.”

“I don’t think I will be warm enough.” Asami looked down at her robe and bare feet.

“Fire benders have done wonders. Here you can sit outside at shops and still be warm.” Tonraq grabbed his bowl and headed outside. Asami shrugged and followed.

The terrace was encased in glass, letting in the maximum amount of sunlight. The tiled floor warm beneath Asami’s feet. “Hot water tubes are underneath the floor.” Asami smiled, she had the same system back at the mansion and recognized the feeling.

Tonraq clucked his tongue. “Yes, but it sounds more impressive by giving fire benders credit.” The both chuckled as they sat at a small wooden table and tucked into their meal.

Asami had not realized how hungry she was until the first spoonful of congee slid down her throat. Her stomach rumbled. She felt the heat of embarrassment flood her cheeks. Tonraq only smiled as he continued to finish off his bowl. “I’ll clean up.” Asami offered as she finished off the last bit of her meal.

“In a moment,” Tonraq grew serious, but his eyes were soft. “Your father would have been proud of you.” His voice deep and quiet. Asami looked away to hide the tears that welled in her eyes. Tonraq placed his hand over Asami’s hand. “You brought Future Industries back from nothing and made it the largest, most successful company Republic City has ever known.”

“Thank you.” Asami choked out her rely, trying desperately to hold back the tears.

Tonraq cupped Asami’s chin, easing her to look at him despite the wall of tears forming. “I’m proud of you and honored that you are my daughter-in-law. You have made Korra happy and that’s all I want for her. You will always have family here.”

“Thank you.” The tears fell.


End file.
